Aldrich Killian's Mansion
Aldrich Killian's Mansion is the private residence of billionaire Aldrich Killian, located along the coast of Miami, Florida. History Mandarin's Broadcasts Aldrich Killian used his own mansion in Miami as his primary location in the broadcasts of Trevor Slattery's Mandarin threats using green screen and what Slattery denominated as movie magic to make him appear in countries with a known presence of the Ten Rings such as Afghanistan or Pakistan. Following the Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion, Killian received a call from Eric Savin informing him of the destruction, but that the corpse of Tony Stark was not found. Killian promptly ended the call, as he was preparing for the recording of another of the Mandarin's threats, and simply ordered Savin to attend his appointment at Rose Hill.Iron Man 3 Kidnapping of Pepper Potts Pepper Potts was taken to the mansion by Maya Hansen revealing her collaboration with Killian and their intention to use Potts as an incentive to make Tony Stark work in improving Extremis. Infiltration of Tony Stark Tony Stark tracked the origin of the Mandarin broadcasts to Aldrich Killian's Mansion in Miami, managing to defeat all the guards using a variety of home-made weapons. Stark located and interrogated Trevor Slattery, realizing that the "Mandarin" was only a decoy created by Aldrich Killian to divert the attention over the explosions caused by Extremis, and the man thought responsible of it was just a British actor named Trevor Slattery. While interrogating Slattery, Eric Savin rendered Stark unconscious. Maya Hansen asked a now prisoner Stark to help her stabilize Extremis, but Stark tried to convince her of doing the right thing and liberate him. Killian showed up, explaining that the desperation Stark made him feel in Switzerland and that the anonymity he experienced then would be the rule he would follow to achieve his goals. Therefore, he created the Mandarin to be the face of evil, the target for people while he pulled the strings behind the scenes. In order to make Stark feel the same desperation, he showed Pepper Potts painfully trying to assimilate the Extremis injected into her body. Hansen had a change of heart, provoked by Stark's words and Killian's actions, threatening to kill herself using an overdose of Extremis and demanding Killian to liberate Stark. Killian simply killed her without hesitation, and told Stark that a high level position was now vacant. Kidnapping of James Rhodes James Rhodes was taken to Aldrich Killian's Mansion too after being neutralized in Pakistan. Aldrich Killian managed to take him out the Iron Patriot Armor using his Extremis powers. Rhodes defeated some of the guards, but was rendered unconscious as he was surprised to see Killian breathing fire. Killian celebrated that everything was going according to his plan, as the following he would control the most feared terrorist in the world, and the new President of the United States, as Eric Savin would to use the Rhodes' armor as a trojan horse in order to infiltrate the Air Force One and kidnap President Matthew Ellis. Liberation of Tony Stark An alarm set in the watch Tony Stark obtained from Harley Keener indicated that Stark's Mark 42 armor should have finished recharging its energy. Stark threatened the guards watching over him while tied to a mattress base, and as the guards mocked him, different pieces of the armor arrived, allowing him to defeat all the guards he came across. Iron Man witnessed how Aldrich Killian abandoned the complex, and how Eric Savin departed inside the Iron Patriot Armor. He tried to follow them, but the armor was unable to fly. He found a battery and connected it to the armor in order to raise its power reserves. James Rhodes regained consciousness and told Stark his current situation. They went to defeat the remaining guards in order to meet Trevor Slattery, and they obtained a clue for Killian's next move, that it involved a ship and another move that had something to do with Vice President Rodriguez. Stark and Rhodes seized Slattery's speedboat, bought by Killian as payment for his acting as the Mandarin, and travelled to the Roxxon ship Norco. References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Comics Locations